Blow Me One Last Kiss
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: What happens when Caitlin shares a deep secret with Nikki? Of course, Nikki's not the first person you go to for advice but maybe it was fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original 6teen characters.

Published: November 1, 2012

Chapter One

* * *

I had no idea why Caitlin invited me over, in fact, she never asked me to come over if Jen wasn't tagging along. I always assume she thought I would murder her or something. Not that I haven't thought about it because her little bubbly personality did push me to consider maiming her once in awhile. So when she called me at 11 0' clock at night and made me swear not to tell Jen I was coming it was like placing the forbidden fruit right in little ole Eve's hands. Tempting. So I snuck out my window, and took the twenty-minute walk to Caitlin's gated community and waited for her to buzz me in. As I walked down her neighbor I wonder what she could possibly want. Advice? Nah, she would never ask me about guy problems, I was less helpful than a Neanderthal. Then what? I stopped in my tracks remembering earlier this week, Caitlin mentioned how bad she wanted to give me a makeover. Was this some trap, to tie me down and force it on me? I shook the thought out of my head; she loved her life too much to even try it. I chuckled for being so dramatic and rung the doorbell, the mainly glass door swung open immediately an angry faced Caitlin stood in the way seething.

"Finally!" she screamed grabbing my wrist and pulling me in. Not expecting it, I stumbled into her house.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" I demanded. Suddenly, her mood change, and she started wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself today."

"Yea, I noticed. You mind explaining?" She bit her lip nervously, and beckoned me to follow her. I did and I realized she was leading me to her room. I thought about protesting considering her room looked like Hello Kitty and My Little Pony took turns throwing up in there and I still had my suspicions on a forced makeover coming on. But I didn't, I just braced myself and entered her room the way a soldier would enter a battle. Her room looked exactly how I described it, but worse. Everything was just so fluffy, warm, and inviting it made me sick. She told me to sit and I sunk down into a really plush beanbag and looked at her expectantly. She sat Indian style on her pink bed, placed a rainbow colored unicorn in her lap, and said nothing. We sat in silence, until I got impatient, which didn't take me long.

"Caitlin if you don't tell me what is wrong, I swear I'll slap you silly."

"I'm scared," she mumbled, her lips trembling slightly. I softened up, sometimes I forget how sensitive she really is, when not her usually annoying, chatty self. Sighing, I joined her on the bed and placed an awkward hand on her knee.

"Look, whatever it is, I'll help you through it, Jen too." She flinched away from me.

"NO! Jen can't know she'll hate me."

"No, Jen won't," I assured her.

"She told me herself Nikki!" she half screamed, her eyes watery.

"What exactly did she say, Cait?" She answered so lowly, I only caught the last word and my heart began to pound harshly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She said that she hated gays," she whispered loudly, her eyes looked frighteningly into mines, "And Nikki I'm gay."

* * *

A/N – So yes this story is very spur of the moment. Just got the idea and I had to write it. So tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original 6teen characters.

Date Published: November 21, 2012

Chapter Two

* * *

Breathe dummy! I screamed at myself, I took a deep breath not even realizing I had stop taking oxygen in the first place. I swallowed but my mouth was dry. Caitlin looked at me fearful, and even though she didn't speak on it, I know she was scared that I stomp out of her room in disgust. That I would call her a freak of nature, rat her out to the group and have her condemned from ever stepping foot in the mall again. She knew I could do it too. Yet, underneath that fear, a hope of acceptance shown through and was the only reason she called me over here because honestly I would be the only friend to not pay attention to popular belief. Or support that gays weren't meant to be, that it was disrespectful to straight couples. I could give a rat's ass about all that and looking at Caitlin, knowing that she was gay, didn't change how I felt about her. She was still a annoying, big mouth, cow to me. And who am I to judge someone trying to be themselves, I'm one of those people too! Not many girls will dye their hair the color of a crayon, get like forty piercings and dress in baggy clothes, but I like it. So if Caitlin prefer females then woopty freaking doo, let her lick tacos for the rest of her life. It took me a full minute to considered all this before I opened my mouth to reply.

"So you like girls now huh? Did you run out of men?" And when Caitlin gasped in disbelief, instead of bursting in tears, I deemed it okay to insert a laugh. And after the initial shock of what I said wore off, Caitlin giggled a little bit too.

"Something like that," she replied honestly, her eyes staring off into the distance, probably thinking about the first moment she realized she was a lesbian.

"So how did you figure it out?" I asked seriously. She blushed, "Well you remember when I use to date Bobby?" To be completely truthful, I didn't, Caitlin just went through boys like tubes of lip gloss and it was like asking me if I remembered what flavor she wore last month. Still I nodded my head, in compliance.

She bit her lips and blushed, fiddling with her fingers she said, "Well his older sister invited me and him over to her apartment last month and he left us to go buy drinks from the 7/11 down the street. Me and her ended up talking and she told me she'd been gay since middle school, asked me If I ever kissed a girl, then she just laid one on me."

"Just like that?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded, her face as red as a tomato.

"Oh my gawd! Nikki, yes! And it was so amazing, and seductive, and her breath didn't reek of cheese puffs and her lips were just so soft, I loved it."

"So are you and this girl,…" I paused to find the right word, "an item?"

"Oh gosh Nikki NO!" she started in complete horror, "She's my ex boyfriend's sister, I could never do something trashy like that!" And I don't know why but hearing Caitlin say that, made my chest heave in relief. Why did I even care though? Her girl on girl relationships wouldn't affect me at all.

"If you say so Lesbianess," I muttered with a smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" And that's how I ended up teasing her for almost an hour about her sexuality.

* * *

A/N - Okay writing this took a couple of tries because I haven't completely planned this story out, I have no idea where I'm going with it, how long its going to be, who are my couples, nada, ZIP! So whatever happens is the result of my imagination running wild! Okay thanks for reading! Please review, those three reviews I received on the first chapter were the only reason i continued. so KEEP EM' COMING!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original 6teen characters.

Published: November 24, 2012

Chapter Three

* * *

Caitlin was happy, for once in so long she wasn't plagued with anxiety and confusion of who she was. With Nikki knowing her secret now she felt like a girl finding her perfect prom dress after trying on a thousand awful ones. She remember scouring the web, looking up chat rooms, blogs and forums for lesbians hoping for some closure, and any relief she got from that didn't even compare to the playful jokes coming from her gothic friend.

How could she feel so comfortable with Nikki, it was really their first time hanging out alone, shouldn't it have been awkward?

Yet throwing jellybeans at each other and Nikki playfully accusing her of staring at her chest, just felt right. She never realized how perfect Nikki smile was either, or how infectious her laugh could be, especially when she snorted. Was Nikki always this lovable? Caitlin couldn't even believe that she use to be scared of Nikki…. Well, she did threaten her a lot but still, she felt foolish for ever believing in any of it. Maybe she should of gotten closer to Nikki first, instead of Jen.

Jen.

The thought of her name left a harsh sting in her chest. That friendship was over, even if the red head didn't know it yet. She probably never would because Caitlin will never tell her. She doesn't need to see her look of disgust before the inevitable happens. She was going to lose Jen and she rather do it as painlessly as possible.

"Hey why all gloom and doom all of sudden? Did a jelly bean get stuck up your nose?" Nikki questioned, tossing a yellow bean up to catch in her mouth. She missed and blushed embarrassed. The flush of red on her cheeks seemed to make her all the more adorable to Caitlin.

"No just thought about Jen," she sighed sadly.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" The blonde shook her head.

"Well that's just dumb," Nikki exclaimed, "You're just going to keep the most biggest secret in the world from your best friend because you don't want her to stop being your friend but I bet you planned on not talking to her anymore anyways." Caitlin looked away, that's exactly what she was thinking, still no matter how understanding Nikki was, she would never get it.

"You just don't know everything okay," she snapped, "what if feels like to know everyone is against you, to hear people talk about homosexuality being a disease, it hurts from strangers, its verbal murder from your best friend.

"Have you ever heard Jen talk about gay people Nikki, have you ever asked her about it? Unfortunately, I had and I cried for a week after."

"What did she say?"

"Maybe you should ask her and see for yourself," she mumbled, she sagged a little after that, she felt mentally exhausted; Caitlin blinked slowly and realized she was tired to. She glanced at the pink clock on the wall; it was going on three in the morning.

"I think you should be heading home Nikki." The purple hair girl nodded stiffly, she looked really deep in thought, as she escorted herself out Caitlin's house. After hearing the front door shut, Caitlin covered her eyes, and bawled, wising she shared one more secret with Nikki.

* * *

A/N - Okay I love this story! It's so easy to write, still don't know where I'm going with it but I enjoy writing it. I really want to think Poppin' Pear for reviewing my last two chapters, it really meant a lot to me and yea, English is really not my forte. I'm not horrible at but you always catch mistakes. And sorry no funny lesbian jokes this chapter, had to get serious for a change. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
